doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Helping Dumpling
'Helping Dumpling ' is an episode from the 1979 series. Plot It's another bright and sunny day and once again Nobita is getting chased by Gian. He arrives back to his house, but unfortunately Gian catches him before he can open the door, drags him away and beats him up. Later, a beaten up Nobita cries to Doraemon about Gian's beating while Doraemon asks him what happened this time. As Nobita tries to remember the reason Gian got mad and chased after him, Doraemon concludes that he probably doesn't remember. As Nobita laments that he tried to escape from Gian's wrath every time only to get caught today, Doraemon teases him for being slow. This enrages Nobita and he chews out on Doraemon for his own slowness. Realizing his mistake, Doraemon tries to reconcile with Nobita only to get the cold shoulder. Doraemon then brings out a new gadget: the Helping Dumpling. Nobita, upon seeing the gadget, dismisses it as Doraemon trying to make him eat the dumplings as a joke. Doraemon tells Nobita that the dumplings aren't for consumption, but rather to help him escape from any bad situation; whenever he is in trouble, he can use the dumplings to get him out of a bad situation. He gives the gadget to Nobita and warns him to only use it during dire situations. However, Nobita is nowhere to be found, causing Doraemon to sigh at the thought that Nobita always takes his gadgets and leaves without listening to him. Nobita strolls out, delighted at the fact that he can use the Helping Dumplings to get away from Gian. However, he starts to doubt whether the gadget will actually work and decides to test the gadget on someone. Just then, he notices Shizuka walking on the opposite road and decides to test the gadget on her. He meets up with Shizuka, and asks her to chase after him. Just as he runs however, Shizuka walks the other way, causing Nobita to turn around and ask her why isn't she chasing after him. Shizuka tells him she has no reason to chase him and needs to go home to do her homework. Deciding to incite her, Nobita flips Shizuka's skirt, causing Shizuka to get angry at him and chase him. Using this opportunity, Nobita takes one of the dumplings and throws it behind him. The dumpling falls on the ground and forms a huge bump between Nobita and Shizuka, knocking the latter before the ground recedes back to normal. Nobita is amazed by the gadget's power and asks Shizuka if she feels the same way. Shizuka, on the other hand, furiously slaps Nobita in the face for his antics, declares that she hates him, and storms off in a huff. Convinced that the gadget works, Nobita decides to head to the empty lot to see if he can find Gian and take revenge. As Nobita arrives to the empty lot, he finds Gian lying on top of the tubes and relaxing. He calls out to Gian, who notices him and greets him calmly, much to Nobita's surprise. He asks Gian why he isn't angry with him with Gian responding that he has no reason to get angry with him. Nobita then decides to provoke Gian by making silly faces at him, only to be ignored and told to go somewhere else. Just then Tamako arrives and asks Nobita to go the market and get some groceries for her, much to Nobita's dismay. Nobita tries to tell his mother that he's busy, which she furiously calls him out on. Gian then takes his leave, causing Nobita to follow him. As Tamako calls out to Nobita, he takes one of the dumplings and throws it behind him. The dumpling falls on the ground and causes Tamako to fall and stick to the ground as she steps on it. As Nobita escapes from his mother, he contemplates the fact that he has only two dumplings left. Just then, Suneo arrives and asks him to come to his house. As Nobita tries to come up with an excuse not to go, Suneo butters him up by telling that he'll give some cake to eat and video games to play. This excites Nobita and he accepts his invitation. As Nobita eats cake and reads a funny comic book, Suneo brings some fruit to butter him further. He then asks Nobita to help him out as he ruined his mother's favorite carpet by pouring ink all over it. Nobita states he can;t help him, causing Suneo to remind him of the food he gave Nobita to eat. Just then, Suneo's mother arrives, causing Nobita and Suneo to fall on the carpet to cover the accident from her. However, Suneo's mother orders them to get out of the way and she notices the big carpet stain. Suneo quickly blames Nobita for the incident while Nobita quickly takes his leave. As Suneo prepares to go after him, Nobita takes one of the dumplings and throws it behind him which causes the ground that Suneo is standing on to disappear, and he falls down the pit. Suneo's mother upon seeing the whole fiasco, faints. After getting away from Suneo, Nobita bemoans the fact that he has only one dumpling left. Elsewhere, Gian's mother brutally scolds him for neglecting his responsibilities, causing Gian to flee. As Gian contemplates his mother's grouchy behavior, he decides to take out his frustration on Nobita. As Nobita searches for Gian, he runs across a scary looking person and accidentally kicks a rock which falls on a dog, causing him to get chased and bitten by the dog. Gian arrives at Nobita's house and calls out to him, only for Doraemon to tell him that Nobita has went out. This causes Gian to swear to give Nobita double the beating, which makes Doraemon worry and he decides to go and find him. Eventually Nobita and Gian spot each other, and the chase begins. As Gian chases after him, Nobita takes out the last dumpling and throws it behind him, after he turns to the other road. Unfortunately, Gian does not turn to the road Nobita is in, causing Nobita to run after him, forgetting that he threw the dumpling on the ground. As a result, Nobita ends up falling on the lake produced by the ground and nearly drowns. Doraemon, who sees Nobita drowning, takes out the fishing rod to pull Nobita back from the ground. As Nobita bemoans that nothing ever goes right for him, Doraemon states that it would have, had he listened to his advice. When Nobita pleads to Doraemon to give another set of dumplings, Doraemon refuses to do so. The episode ends with Doraemon taking Nobita back home with the fishing rod, while Nobita continues to beg Doraemon to give him another chance. Characters * Doraemon * Nobita Nobi * Shizuka Minamoto * Takeshi Gouda * Suneo Honekawa * Tamako Nobi * Suneo's mother * Gian's mother Gadgets Used * Take-copter * Helping Dumpling * Fishing Rod Trivia * When the episode aired in India (and Indonesia), the scene where Nobita flips Shizuka's skirt was edited out due to the inappropriateness. Names in the different languages Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Nobita Category:Episodes in 1988